


Out The Blue

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Like set in the 2020s, M/M, minus the pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Michael decides to attend a lecture at Ohio University about UFOs and there meets the man who changes his life completely.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Out The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is probably the last HyneQuinn fic I'll post around - not the last one I'll write, for sure. My city in particular is out of quarantine so I am still getting back to a "regular" life, as much regular we can make it. Writing during quarantine wasn't as easy as I thought it would be though, and I know a lot of other writers felt the same, fiction or fanfiction. In the end, going through the things we are all facing now takes its toll on everyone, so I want to just take some time to send a big virtual hug to everyone. Don't hesitate to reach out if you are not feeling alright.  
> And of course, we have to address the fact Project Blue Blook was cancelled. I am in the battle with everyone who is fighting to have the show picked up by another network. I pray and hope so! But if that doesn't happen, you guys know I'll always be in the Gillen fandom following his steps (my tumblr is the domain from my name here).  
> Finally, I hope this fanfic is a feel-good for you reading here. I hope it makes you smile. I hope you go to sleep and read it and then go to sleep feeling lighter. I hope this is a piece you can come back to feel better again.
> 
> Also: yes, this Aidan and Michael selfie is my ultimate inspiration for their Modern AU personas. I love this pic so, so much.

_Like a U.F.O. you came to me_   
_And blew away life's misery_   
_Out the blue life's energy_   
_Out the blue you came to me_

_(John Lennon - Out The Blue)_

**1.**

Michael walked past the cafeteria’s board, where they usually hung adds and announcements. He never payed much attention to it but this time he actually stopped to read every sheet that was hung in there. Maybe he was slightly bored and sleepy this morning and needed something to wake him up as he slowly sipped his coffee.

_“UFO scientist, professor Allen J. Hynek, gives special lecture at Ohio University. Saturday, May 7 th, 2pm.” _

Michael read the square piece of paper and chewed on the side of his mouth. That sounded very interesting. Ever since Michael Quinn joined the Air Force, he researched and read pretty much most of the files about UFO reportings and how the Air Force worked on each case, debunking them. It was a personal love of his, being also a lover of sci-fi since childhood. It would be nice to hear someone else talk about the topic, maybe meet new people who could engage in this conversion and know their stuff. He memorized it on his brain – _Ohio University, Sat., next week, 2pm._

The Captain left his house early on Saturday and decided to walk to the university, a good half-hour walk that would make him up and ready to watch the lecture. Ohio University was a beautiful place with its tall buildings and ancient structure. Everything was very brown, contrasted with the green garden that extended through a large courtyard. Michael loved this and wished he had gotten the chance to get a proper degree, spend some of his time with other students, at the library, picking up books, eating cheap pizza while he studied for finals… He wished he had lived a decent normal young life. Sighing, Michael kept walking, crossing the courtyard until he entered one of the buildings that a student pointed as the place where the auditorium was at.

It wasn’t yet packed with students yet but Michael had to be quick to find a good spot in the auditorium, not as large as he thought it was. He sat down and took his phone out, flicking through his social medias absentmindedly. When he looked up again, God knows how many minutes had passed but everyone was on their seat and there was a professor fumbling with his belongings right at the center of the stage. _That must be professor Hynek._

Michael had already heard his name but never met the man in person. He was a lot younger than Quinn imagined and a lot more handsome as well. He licked his lips – _stop it, you can’t crush and thirst after every man you see._

Oh yeah? Try him.

But then the professor started talking and Michael decided to make his mind focus again. UFOs. He locked his phone’s screen and payed attention to every word.

_“The Air Force debunked the case as a weather balloon, disregarding the pilot’s testimonial about the song he heard up there in the sky, the maneuvers he did…”_

Professor Hynek’s voice echoed in the room and Michael silently nodded, a smirk on his face. He had read about the Fuller’s Dogfight case years ago and from what he could remember, everything the pilot said matched with a weather balloon encounter. Hell, even Michael had already encountered one while flying, no matter the country he was in.

_“But math said otherwise. He couldn’t have done any of those maneuvers by himself and the light he described couldn’t also be from a weather balloon.”_

Michael slowly raised his hand.

“Yes?” Professor Hynek stopped his explanation and pointed at Michael. Gingerly, Quinn raised from his chair.

“As a pilot, I could say he was incredibly lucky doing those maneuvers but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t have done them. Plus, the weather services confirmed there was a weather balloon up there in the sky that night.”

“What is your name?” Hynek asked.

“Michael Quinn.”

“I’m going to assume that being a pilot, you are from the Air Force. Let me tell you that if you have been reading the reports done by them, well, then you don’t have the full picture of what happened.” The professor counter-argued, pushing up the sleeves of his white button-down shirt.

Michael didn’t know exactly what to answer to the professor, so he gulped down a little before he began speaking again. “The Air Force has the official reports. Other than that, professor, is speculation.”

He sat down again and sensed that he had put some doubt in the professor’s mind by the way he changed his expression. Michael saw the professor lick his lips and give him a nod. “Maybe yes, maybe not.”

Michael could sense people staring at him while he observed the professor ignore him and move on with his speech. He thought the man was going to argue but he didn’t, he just went back with his lecture. Michael was fascinated and for the rest of the lecture, he kept quiet, paying attention to the professor himself, how he moved, his glasses frame and how well they looked on his face, the little silver hair starting to cut through the locks of brown hair. He had this charming professor air to him and Michael couldn’t hold back how much he just wanted to _stare._

Michael heard the professor had other lectures to give in the upcoming week and he went to all of them. He stayed in the back, listening, observing, collecting data, until on the last lecture, he decided to go there and talk to him. He slowly walked down the stairs that led to the stage and when he was about to open his mouth, professor Hynek turned around and talked first.

“Michael Quinn, right?” His voice was a lot softer now that he was speaking at a normal volume.

“Yes. Pleasure, professor Hynek.” Michael extended his hand to the man, who took it.

“Please, it’s Allen. My pleasure.”

“I’ve watched your last lectures in the back of the class and – “

“I know. I saw you in all of them.” Allen smiled and Michael stood there, surprised. “I may wear glasses but I observe things very well, Quinn.”

“Michael.”

“Michael. So of course, it didn’t go missing that an Air Force pilot was watching me babbling about aliens and sightings in every single one of my lectures.”

Quinn chuckled. “Come on, I would never call your lectures a babbling, they are very interesting. And I am very much interested in the UFO subject, ever since I joined the Air Force.”

“That’s a surprise.” Allen said, smiling. “If you want to talk more about it, you are more than welcome.”

The professor handed him a business card with an e-mail and a phone. Michael took it and held firmly in his hand, afraid to lose the contact of the man he had been fascinated by in the last week. “Ignore the e-mail, you can text me.”

Allen finished picking up his notes and stuffing them back on his suitcase, walking away from Michael. There was a feeling that he should say something but he didn’t know exactly what, so he opened his mouth and let whatever that was there come out.

“Can I invite you for a coffee, Allen? Maybe we -” And now he was close to say some sort of shit but he thought a little through (as fast as 2 seconds could allow). “We can talk more about your studies on UFO? I am fascinated to know your take on the Air Force files.”

Allen smiled at him, showing his teeth. “Sure, Michael.”

He didn’t say anything else, like time or place but Michael was happy with that first step. So, he promised himself to get back to the base, wait the whole day and then text the man asking when was it a good day for a coffee. He didn’t want to sound desperate neither disinterested.

**2.**

Michael and Allen went out for coffee on the next day after they first really talked face to face. And then Michael lost track of how many times they went out for coffees every Saturday, almost as a homage to the first day Michael attended Allen’s lecture. They went to many coffee shops until they found _The One_ , where not only their coffee was amazing but also the food.

Allen had a sweet tooth, Michael learned very soon, and one of the things they took into consideration while choosing a coffee shop as their favorite was how good the pies were, specially the strawberry one (Allen’s ultimate favorite). Needless to say, they had already tasted almost every pie from the town until they found this cozy beautiful coffee shop almost on the other side of the town.

“Why no one talks about this place??” Allen asked between a bite and another. “Honestly, people don’t know what good stuff is.”

Usually they didn’t need to text each other anymore to know when and where to meet – it was a weekly appointment already. Still, they texted each other the whole week talking about anything and everything, and when Michael thought they had nothing to chat about on Saturday, they came up with something and that was it. Hours and hours at the coffee shop.

Michael always ordered black coffee and a blueberry pie while Allen went for a latte and strawberry pie. Quinn never ate a whole slice of pie and he ordered only to have a taste, then let Allen eat it all. It had become a habit he just couldn’t stop and he didn’t really want to, because it was cute how Allen’s eyes lightened up at the sight of another pie.

“You are not eating that anymore, are you?” Allen asked, hands on the table, small smile on his lips. _Handsome bastard._

“You know fully well that no, I’m not.” Michael slowly pushed the plate towards Allen, who didn’t even pretend anymore he wasn’t expecting that. Allen took a large bite from the pie and like he hadn’t eaten one before, hummed in pleasure. “Good?”

“Very, very good.”

At the beginning, like in the first meeting, they only discussed UFO cases as if they were only interested to be there for that. But soon Michael saw the shifting right in front of his eyes, how they slowly became interested in talking about other things – literature, music, movies, tv series, art, science. Anything turned into a good conversation between them and when Michael least expected, he was spending most of his time thinking about Allen whenever he saw something new or something the man would like. When that happened, he texted the professor.

_MQ: Omg look at this special edition of Les Misérables_

_AH: That’s so gorgeous! Tell me you are buying it. I already want to steal it from you._

_MQ: lmao nope_

Most of Allen’s books were already borrowed to Michael, who kept them neatly organized on his study desk. And most of Michael’s movie DVDs were borrowed to Allen, who was trying to get into most of his favorite movies. Allen didn’t know shit about 90’s movies and so Michael felt like he had to teach the man what good stuff was. By the end of month 2, Michael knew a lot about astronomy, enough to discuss a few theories, and Allen could quote Titanic perfectly. Ahh, Michael’s gay heart could stop beating while hearing the man quoting his favorite movies.

“Tell me you’ve watched Star Wars.” One day Allen started saying after he ate his first bite of the pie.

Michael raised his head in surprise. “Hell yes.” He was truly impressed the man even knew the existence of the movies.

“Ok, good. So, let me ask you this -”

“Wait a second Allen, you watched the Star Wars movies???” Michael placed his mug down, leaving it on the table.

“Michael, who do you think I am? And haven’t you noticed I am a little bit into sci-fi?” Allen had this incredulous look as if Michael hadn’t been paying enough attention.

“Well, no??” Michael licked his lips. “Ok, so what is the question?”

“Do you like episodes 1, 2 and 3?”

Michael lowkey started to sweat in his white shirt and bomber jacket. Look, that was a tough question that divided the Star Wars fans and now he just had to answer this to Allen. It felt like if he gave the wrong answer, Allen would block him from his life forever. But Michael didn’t want that, goddammit.

“Ok.” He licked his lips again, now nervously. “I do. Yes, I like them. A lot, actually.”

Allen put both hands in front of his face. “I can’t believe it, we can not longer talk to each other anymore. You just committed a Star Wars crime, get out. Leave the pie.”

Michael started to chuckle because Allen wasn’t serious – the Captain now could tell whenever Allen was being goofy and taking the piss out of him. He put his hands up in defeat.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. But that’s the truth.”

“Michael, oh my God. We will have to deal with this seriously, do some therapy. This is serious stuff.”

A chill ran down on Michael’s spine hearing Allen talking about them as if they were a couple. He had become attached to Allen so quickly that he didn’t go there and tried to analyze his true feelings towards the man. Ok, Allen was handsome as fuck and Michael couldn’t deny there was that desire to kiss him but there was a lot more to it, they actually talked and had fun. He didn’t know what it was like to fall in love, to be honest.

Was that how it felt like?

The months went on and from meetings every Saturday, they moved to trying to see each other whenever they could and possibly every day.

Michael caught Allen leaving his class and they went to eat something in the nearby restaurant.

Allen left the university as soon as his late classes end, picked Michael up and they went to have dinner at a restaurant downtown.

Sometimes they ate at the Air Force cafeteria, sometimes one of them cooked and dropped the lunch to the other. It didn’t matter, they always made it work and tried to see each other as much as possible. Michael had never felt this appreciated and liked in his entire life.

“That professor you have been hanging out with.” Michael was entering his office with his lunch when he heard Faye, his Air Force pal and best friend, talking to him and walking towards the chair next to his desk. She sat there, crossing her legs and giving him a large grin.

“What about him?”

“What about him? Are you two seeing each other?”

Michael blinked. “No, we just -” He was ready to lie. “He is a friend of mine. We talk now and then.” That wasn't actually a lie, right? They were only friends and never their talks went to anywhere but friendship.

“Do all of your friends bring you lunch?”

“It was just this time.”

Faye broke into a laugh. “Don’t lie to me, I am your best friend. Look, you’ve fucked enough guys and we both know that but this… Ah, this is something more. Especially because I know you have been meeting him every Saturday for hooooours.”

Michael widened his eyes: how did she know about that?? He wasn’t thinking about telling her any of this because he didn’t know himself what the hell all of this meant, if Allen was the one, if this was one-sided or not. He didn’t want to give himself hope when he wasn’t understanding what was going on in the first place.

“How do you know about that?”

“Babe.” Faye tilted her head. “My hairdresser is on the street across the coffee shop you two go religiously every Saturday and spend hours and hours there. I know because I do hair and nail there and when I leave, you two are still there, engrossed in conversation. So much focused on each other you never saw me passing by more than once, right there in front of the mirror of the coffee shop.”

“Faye, I’m so sorry!” Michael nodded his head, feeling so stupid.

“It’s Ok, Michael. What is not okay is going out with a man so many times and deny you feel something for him.”

“I don’t know.” Michael sat down on his chair, feeling now a bit miserable. “Look, I’ve never been in love, remember? I don’t know how it is supposed to feel like but we have such a strong connection that I can’t help but talk to him, share things with him.”

“Tell me more about this.”

Michael dragged his chair to sit closer to Faye so no one would hear. It wasn’t a secret he was gay but he didn’t want to be the one shouting about that to everyone. “We met each other during this lecture he was giving at the university -”

“Ohh, important professor.”

“Yeah, he is. He is the head of the astrophysics department.”

“That sounds really important and intelligent.”

“So, I went to other lectures, he noticed me, we talked once, he gave me his number, we went for a coffee and… Next thing I know, we are scheduling coffees for every Saturday, sharing a _fucking pie,_ Faye, and talking on WhatsApp every single day. Then we started texting each other to meet in the middle of the week and here we are, with him bringing me lunch like he was my goddamn husband.”

Faye had a bigger smile than before. “Is he married, single, gay, bisexual?”

“He is single but not like he is a sad single professor who has no joy in life. He is just single but gives no hint if he is gay or not, which is why ugh, I don’t know what to think.” Michael threw his hands in the air and leaned back on his chair.

Faye put a hand on his thigh. “Michael, first of all, breaking news for you: you are in love. Very much in love. You haven’t even fucked this guy and look where you two are already. Second, you told me he noticed you on his other lectures.”

“Yeah, I stayed in the back on the next three lectures, just watching and paying attention. On the last one, I went to talk to him, told him I had watched his previous lectures as well and he said he had noticed. By the way, he remembered my name.”

Faye had that look, that specific look when Michael wasn’t getting something that was pretty obvious and right in front of his face. “What?” Michael asked, getting anxious.

“Michael, there is not way a straight man would remember your name, notice you in the back of a class, go out with you every week, then almost every day, drop you some lunch. No way. And if he is straight, then he has gone gay for you.”

“I don’t know…” Michael miserably poked a random spot on the desk. “It’s too much of a risk to ask or make a move or anything.”

“Hello, Michael, 21st century! If he has a problem with you being gay and possibly feeling something for him, then he wasn’t good to be your friend in the first place.”

Michael thought about that for a minute. Faye was spot-on on her thought.

**3.**

Allen didn’t expect for his feelings towards Michael to develop this fast – sure, he had found the man incredibly handsome with a tough stance but nothing more. In the beginning, that is. After the first time they went out for a coffee, it all went out of hand completely and they started talking everyday through texts. Allen wasn’t much to text but he couldn’t refrain from checking on Michael, then sharing his routine, his tastes, his thoughts.

It started with UFO and developed to everything they could put their minds on because they had so much in common, and when they didn’t have something in common, they knew how to appreciate what the other liked. Allen at first was happy to have a new friend to meet weekly but when they started to really have a routine together, shared tastes, habits that weren’t from typical friends… Allen knew. He had fallen in love pretty hard. He had slowly built a strong connection to the man and as much as Allen was slow at figuring out people’s feelings, he had the feeling Michael also felt the depth of their bond. Otherwise, why would he keep coming back, if that wasn’t something he cherished?

Allen didn’t want to fight those feelings though, engaging in what his gut led him to, from sending random text messages before sleeping and as soon as he woke up to lending his things, borrowing Michael’s movie DVDs, spending hours on Saturday talking and talking until they knew they just had to leave. He constantly checked his phone for messages and he loved to see the other man was always there sending a funny pic or sharing something from his day.

Then they escalated to seeing each other everyday because they just couldn’t bear to wait until the weekend to talk about something, to experiment the food of a new place or visit the bookshop that recently opened. Allen took Michael to visit the museum and Michael took him to visit the Air Force museum. That’s when Allen got a real good glimpse of how much Michael loved being a pilot and that he got off on flying and talking about planes. It was endearing, really, and Allen found himself gazing with a silly smile as Michael went on and on and on about the different aircrafts’ models.

It was always so good to walk towards the man and see that serious face break into a smile and Allen went in for more day after day, week after week, month after month. But Allen wanted to officially take Michael out on a date, somewhere nice and fancy.

“Date?” Mimi laughed. “You two are already dating for months, Allen, and just the two of you can’t see.”

That picked Allen’s curiosity and while he didn’t answer Mimi’s provocation, still focused on asking Michael out properly, he tried to find out if there was anyone anywhere – university, coffee shop, the bookshop they went regularly, the restaurant – who thought they were dating.

Surprise but not really, everyone thought they were already a couple. His friend professor who worked in the astronomy department thought they had been dating ever since forever but since Allen is discreet, no one knew who his possible partner was. So of course, if he goes out with a dude every single day, they will think he is his partner.

The lady who works at the coffee shop thought they looked really cute together going there every Saturday, sharing a pie, always engrossed in each other’s talk, staring at each other intently while the other talked.

The guy who worked at the bookshop never stared but immediately thought they were already partners because of the way they talked to each other, shared laughs and the intimacy.

 _Intimacy?_ And Allen found out they shared touches they didn’t even realize they did. Or did Michael notice somehow? Again, if he realized all of those things, he really enjoyed them because he kept coming back to Allen for more. After a whole day of “research”, Allen arrived home and the first thing he picked was his phone – not to check anything work-related or the news or social medias, but to see if Michael had sent him a message. And he had, which made Allen smile widely.

Over the course of the week after, Allen had been so busy with his classes and the student’s seminaries that he didn’t have the time to give Michael the proper attention the man needed. He found himself constantly apologizing for taking too long to reply and even for the short meeting during lunch in the middle of the week. He felt like an asshole for not being able to spend more time with Michael but he was really busy.

On top of that, one of his students was taking extra credits and Allen was trying to help him with one of his researches. The young man also had an interest on UFO and Allen was providing him with some new materials to study and think about. When the week was nearly over, he found out he had a teacher’s meeting on Saturday, scheduled exactly at the time he was going to meet Michael at the coffee shop.

_AH: Michael, I’m so sorry. This week is going crazy and tomorrow I’ll have a teacher’s appointment._

_MQ: It’s OK, Allen. We can reschedule our coffee for the other weekend._

_AH: Will I be able to see you this week? I’m thinking about making that Chilli we were talking about and I can pack it to give it to you at work._

_MQ: No, I think I will be busy this next week, so idk. I’ll let you know._

Ok. Strange. He never said that before and Allen felt slightly taken back by the reaction. Maybe one week without seeing each other won’t kill them or it will? But the weekend and the following week was just really stressing for Allen and he completely forgot to tell Michael that his student who was doing a research about UFO wanted to meet him and get some information about the Air Force’s view on the debunking of the cases. He only managed to tell Michael about the student on Saturday morning and he received a smile emoji as a reply.

What the hell did that mean? Was Michael pissed at him? Was it his busy week and weekend that made the Captain act strange? What had he done? Allen spent the entire morning nearly getting sick in his stomach trying to figure out what he had done so wrong that Michael had turned cold on him. Was it broken? Allen felt like he had broken something between them. The week was busy enough for them not be able to see each other and Michael barely texted him, just “hi” every now and then.

God, Allen felt anxious.

On his way to the coffee shop, Allen stopped by a chocolate store and bought a box of bourbon flavored chocolates that he had been wanting to give Michael for weeks. He hoped that, despite their recent awkwardness, this would make the Captain warm to him again. And it occurred to Allen that he had never felt like this towards anyone ever in his entire life.

Sure, he had strong feelings for one professor years ago, a random guy he met at a bar almost a decade ago, a cute stranger he met online and chatted with for some months… But never anyone Allen had really thought about sharing a life – and funnily enough, he was already sharing a huge part of himself to Michael. They just needed the kiss to seal the deal and they would be boyfriends. But, even if Michael was gay (and Allen thought that he indeed looked and acted gay), that didn’t mean he shared that same feeling.

Allen met his student in front of the coffee shop and much to his surprise, he saw that Michael was already inside, sipping a glass of water. For a second, Allen thought perhaps Michael wouldn’t show up today but he did and Allen’s heart started to beat faster.

“Good morning, Michael. I’m so, so sorry for the busy week!” Allen apologized as soon as he got to Michael’s table, his student right behind him.

“It’s OK, Allen.” But Michael didn’t sound the same and he eyed the student with a bit of unsatisfaction. “Is he the student?”

“Yes. Gavin, this is Captain Michael Quinn. Michael, this is Gavin Johnson.”

“Nice meeting you, Captain.”

“Sure. Do sit down, Mr. Johnson, ask your questions.”

But Michael wasn’t as open to answer them as Allen thought he would be. In fact, Michael was acting really grumpy, moody and talking strictly what was necessary. He barely spoke to Allen or even made eye contact, which made Allen uncomfortable and with a sick feeling in his body. Gavin barely finished with his questions when Michael announced he had to go, which was so unusual to him because he reserved his whole Saturday for Allen.

And they only skipped one Saturday and only because of Allen. Fuck.

Allen saw Michael leaving the coffee shop, just waving a goodbye at him, and clutched the box of chocolates on his lap. He didn’t even manage to give the chocolate to Michael and now he was gone. His student smiled politely at him and thanked for the opportunity, and the professor smiled back. He was left alone to enjoy his pie and much to his unhappiness, it didn’t taste nearly as good as it did when he was there with Michael. The place also didn’t feel that magical and when he left the place, the sun had gone down, replaced by an unusual rain.

He tried to reach out but all of his calls went to voice mail until one point the calls didn’t even ring anymore. Allen texted too but didn’t get a response from the other side. One day passed, no calls. Another day, no reply. A week and there was no sign of Michael Quinn.

But Allen was done being passive.

**4.**

They had once talked about where they lived, although for some unknown reason to both of them, they hadn’t visited each other. It was like a natural line they drew between them that in the end didn’t make any sense because they were constantly together.

Allen flipped through their dozens of messages to find the specific one where Michael gave him his apartment address. He calculated – usually Michael stayed at Wright-Patterson base until 7pm, if he had to pick up some dinner, he would be at home approximately around 8pm -, so if he wanted to find Michael home, he had to arrive a little past 8 o’clock.

When he arrived, he saw Michael’s car parked in the parking lot downstairs, so with the confidence that made him arrive there in the first place, Allen climbed the stairs until he was face to face with the door that read the number “20”. He fished his phone from his pocket and rang Michael’s number.

From the outside he could hear a phone ringing a few times before another noise came in – someone walking and picking something – and the ring stopped. Sighing, Allen rang his doorbell. Some rustles on the inside before the door opened and he saw Michael, in all of his handsomeness, usually neat hair now a little messy, still in his Air Force uniform. Allen raised his phone to the man.

“You don’t reply to my text messages, you don’t pick up my calls.” Allen didn’t mean to sound so pained but he was.

“Allen.” Michael said and it sounded a lot heavier than he was expecting. Michael’s eyes cast down a little and he looked at a spot that probably was between Allen’s chin and chest.

“Care to explain?” Allen pressed forward and Michael raised his eyes. They were intense and sorry and Allen didn’t really want to talk about this standing at the door, so he pushed his presence and stepped into the apartment. Michael took a step back and let him do it. “So?”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t…. I didn’t mean to.” It was all Michael said. _What?_

“You didn’t mean to? For fucks sake.” Allen pulled his phone away and closed the door behind him. “We will need to have this conversation properly, Michael, stop running away.”

“What do you want me to say?” Suddenly Michael snapped. “That when you cancelled our previous meeting on Saturday, I didn’t feel bereft? I was so damn used to seeing your face every Saturday that I thought you cancelled because…. Nevermind.”

“No, go on. Now you have to say it.” Allen raised his voice a little but not much.

“Because I fucking thought you had found someone else. You had spent an entire fucking week without barely talking to me, then cancelled our weekly plan, spent the other week without having time for me and in the end invited a student for our Saturday coffee, that is pretty much sacred!”

Allen smiled weakly. “Sacred?”

“Yes, fucking sacred.”

“I’m so sorry. Had I known; I wouldn’t have invited him.”

“And you only told me on the goddamn morning before we were seeing each other.”

“I know, I know. I messed with that one. But the other things? I was genuinely busy and everything was happening all at once at the university. When you stopped answering to my messages, I was lost. I didn’t know what I had done.”

“I was jealous.” Michael gingerly confessed. “I became a little… irrational. I thought you weren’t interested anymore or found someone better somewhere. I know it sounds so pathetic and ridiculous but that’s what I felt. So I did the only thing I could think of, I stopped replying and decided to step back. If you had found someone else, you'd have a free path to be happy.”

“You are not the one who gets to choose that for me, I am. If you ever dare to ignore me like that again over some imaginary jealousy, I swear to God… It's not fair to be hurt like that.” Allen dropped his voice to say the next words. “But I give you my word - there is no one else.”

Michael softened his expression. “No one else?”

“ _No one_. I thought you were smarter than that.”

“Look, I have no idea what is really going on between us. I feel like we are moving forward on unspoken terms and that is not how I roll. I'm insecure, I've never done relationship in my life. Give me a break.”

Allen was genuinely surprised by the confession, his jaw dropping slowly. “Are you serious? You have never dated _anyone_?” 

“For a genius, you can be quite dumb.”

“You are the dumb one who hasn’t realized you are the only one in my life.” Allen managed to stop being glued to the floor and walked towards Michael, stopping right in front of him.

“You are a handsome university professor, Allen. I thought that -” And now Michael's voice was small. “I thought that you had many… candidates for your heart.”

“Oh my God, Michael. I've been seeing you for _months_ , every Saturday there at that coffee shop stealing your blueberry pie, everyday texting and trying to see you whenever I could. Sharing my routine… And yet you genuinely thought my heart could belong to someone else?”

“I...I…” Michael sounded lost and it made Allen even more surprised. How come he hadn’t noticed all the signs the professor didn’t try to hide? That was real jealousy blinding Michael from seeing the obvious. “Allen, I need to know in direct objective statements: do you like me? As in, fancy me, have a crush on me?”

Allen sighed, ready to say it all. “A crush is when you find someone pretty and want to go out with him. What I feel for you is a lot more – I want this -” And Allen indicated the two of them. “To grow up. We’ve been practically dating for months now and we were dumb enough not to notice it.”

Michael chuckled. “I know. Everyone around us noticed that, except us.”

“Every-fucking-one, Michael. When Mimi said that we’ve been dating, I went around trying to get reactions from the people we see on the places we go to and every single one of them thought we were a couple already. So what else do we need?”

“A kiss.” Michael said and he didn’t let Allen answer before he closed the gap between them, grabbing Allen by his jacket and pressing his lips on the professor’s. Allen nearly counted the seconds it took for him to react – 4 to 7 seconds, he guessed – but when he did, he grabbed Michael tightly against him and started to blindly lead them somewhere.

Allen pressed Michael on a random wall but stopped the kiss. “You haven’t said anything about having a crush on me as well, Michael.”

“I was jealous of the possibility of you being interested on someone else. Does that answer to you?”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Allen, Allen…” Michael rubbed his hands in Allen’s chest. “I’m crazy for you. I’ve been probably since the day I saw you and questioned your take on the Fuller Dogfight case.”

“You sounded like a moron on that day.”

“A moron you remembered the name days after.”

“Shut up.” Allen chuckled and closed their space again, but now he wasn’t nearly as desperate as he was in the beginning. He could slowly explore those puffy lips that caught Allen’s attention every time the Captain was drinking coffee – hell, Allen could even feel jealousy of a mug because it got the chance to feel Michael’s lips. But now their lips were tangled, each trying to give the other the best kiss they could.

Michael took off Allen’s clothes and Allen took Michael’s clothes. At each patch of skin exposed, a new energy reverberated through them, new kisses were given, hands caressing everywhere until they both stumbled to Michael’s bedroom and landed on the bed.

Allen felt feverish like it had been so long since he had sex with someone and Michael seemed to fit into him so perfectly. He seemed to fit into Michael as well, so it was like a puzzle being put together finally. Their kisses matched, their hands wandered to the right places and when they both got completely naked, Allen couldn’t stop his body from rubbing itself on Michael’s, who moaned into their kiss.

“Make love to me. I don’t want to fuck, I want to make love.” Michael begged against Allen’s lips and for the love of God, how he could deny such request?

“You ask so prettily, Michael.”

Allen was careful and tried to find out everything that made Michael shiver, from being kissed on the neck to having his hair caressed, the little spot on his back that made him shiver whenever Allen scratched his nail there and the dimples on his back next to his ass that could fit Allen’s thumbs perfectly.

“That’s very sexy, you know?” Allen whispered on Michael’s ear, pressing his thumbs on the Captain’s dimples. “It’s perfect to hold you.”

But Michael was so gone that he only answered with a moan, which pleased Allen very much. He was caressed back as well, with Michael finding out how sensitive the professor was on his hipbones. At first, he only caressed with his hands but then he added lips, tongue and Allen started squirming on the bed.

“You have so many soft spots, Allen.” Michael said with humor in his voice.

They went back and forth on their explorations, getting to know each other’s taste, smell, feeling. Allen lost himself kissing that strong neck, rubbing the tip of his nose everywhere he could until he was on the back of his head, softly brushing locks of straight black hair. Michael was a vision with and without clothes. His face was perfectly shaped, his nose, his lips, his fucking jaw. Allen was amazed he had managed to charm this man, almost as if he had enchanted the dude.

Because Michael, in all of his beauty and perfect face, was just as enthralled by this as Allen was. He spent minutes just exploring Allen’s chest, pressing his face on soft salt’n’pepper hair and hands caressing the professor’s belly, courtesy of the pies he loved to eat. The same pies that brought them impossibly close to each other.

Allen pressed Michael to his body as they connect, both breathing heavy and hot. It wasn’t humanly possible to be closer but Michael kept pulling him closer and closer, their tongues now so used to their kiss. Allen breathed hard on Michael’s neck, his thumbs instantly going to rest on Michael’s back dimples. But they didn’t stay there for too long because Allen itched to keep touching Michael everywhere his hands could reach.

Michael moaned so prettily. It was like anything he did was pretty and charming, and of course during sex he wasn’t going to be different. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in “O” shape, and it was so fucking gorgeous that Allen couldn’t help but stare every time that happened, caused by Allen’s movements inside the man. Sometimes he would squeeze his eyes and contort his face when Allen hit him at a particular sensitive place. Then the Captain would release his breath with a moaning sound.

“I don’t think I can hold back much longer.” Allen whispered to the man underneath him, who had dragged him to this position after they had fooled around the bed. “Too. Good.”

“Then help me here.” Michael begged with a desperate voice and Allen indulged in the man’s pleasure once more. The fact Michael let Allen in charge of his pleasure was something extremely powerful and the professor wasn’t expecting that reaction, those feelings.

He watched as Michael surfed on the waves of his pleasure, rocking his strong hips in sync with the feelings he was experiencing. Allen was the one who had to hold himself together so he could witness it all – the faltering of the Captain’s muscles, the way he breathed heavily and tried to take control of his body. Michael Quinn, the handsome Air Force Captain, was writhing underneath Allen, completely surrendered.

Allen was proud to say he had some self-control but enough was enough. He soon joined Michael in the ecstasy, sighing and moaning and moving and saying Michael’s name over and over, like a prayer. And then everything went calm with a peaceful sense of achievement and love. Allen held Michael close as he lowered his head to kiss the beautiful Captain who was trapped in his embrace. There wasn’t a way to be closer than they already were.

“Wow.” Michael said.

“Wow.” Allen repeated and they laughed, the sounds vibrating through them. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, you are not.” Michael combed Allen’s hair with his fingers. “It’s oddly amazing to be trapped between you and the bed.”

“Is it?” Allen asked but it was rhetorical.

It felt like ages since the last time Allen kissed and cuddled with someone after sex. They only broke their connection when there was no way to keep it anymore and they moved to a spooning position. Fingers lazily traced warm skin; lips sweetly chased one another until Allen was sure they had spent hours in that bed. He didn’t check the watch, phone, anything – he didn’t want to change his attention to anything else that wasn’t called Michael Quinn.

Allen was happy that he didn’t have classes tomorrow morning and maybe, just maybe, he could lure the Captain to be late for once in his life. But for now, Allen was more concerned in wrapping them on a blanket while Michael pulled him for another session of kisses. One session of so many he could see in their future together.


End file.
